Molten Rock
by Deleted-account-517
Summary: Ten years after the end of the 100 year war, Toph and Zuko are married. This is a glimpse into their marriage and playful relationship.


A/N: This is ten years after the end of The 100 year war. Toph is 22, Aang is 22, Ang Zuko is 26. If you get confused, in a Toko writing, I always write Toph as a little more demanding, so I write Zuko as the type who is less in control. Don't worry though, I keep their respective tempers. ;) p.s. This is Toph's POV.

* * *

><p>Toph grinned down at Zuko as she emerged in her political finery that, according to Mai, could rival Zuko's own. He scowled up at her.<p>

"Why are you so tall?" He grumbled. Toph laughed and patted Zuko's head, earning another scowl from said firebender. Zuko hadn't aged a bit in ten years, and he hadn't grown an inch either. Toph, on the other hand, had grown several feet, and she now stood at least a head taller than her husband.

The two entered their shared room in the palace, which was mostly green with red docorative pieces. This was much to the resident firebender's annoyance, but he let her decorate anyway. The room was very similar to the way Toph dressed, in green apparel similar to her outfit when she and Zuko helped Aang, which was accompanied by red fringes and accessories. This also annoyed Zuko, as he voiced every day.

"Why do insist on wearing so much green, Toph? It freaks the citizens out when they come to annoy us- I mean, uh, petition. Yea." Zuko was at it again, complete with the accusations about freaking the firebenders out.

Toph snorted, and placing her hands on her hips, she said, "Look who's whiny today, do I have to call Iroh again?" She watched as Zuko sputtered, and she luaghed, earning another scowl.

Toph smirked and pulled Zuko up so that he was sitting on her hips with his legs around her stomach and his feet at her back. He cried out indignantly, causing the guards walking past outside the door to knock and question if everything was okay.

Zuko, of course, tried to tell them that everything wasn't okay. Toph pecked him on the cheek, and while he was in a stunned silence, she answered the guards,

"Yes, of course, everything is fine. Thank you for worrying." The guards gave a hesitant okay, but then one of them, who sounded like Aang, said,

"Let her mess with him. It's not like she'll do anything bad!"

"Aang! Are you here only to mess with me?!" Zuko shouted through the door. They had invited Aang to stay with them for the next month, and so far he had made a point to aid Toph in messing with Zuko.

To be fair, what Aang said was reasonable. On days when no petitions were being accepted and there were no guests from other nations, the guards would see the Fire Lord and Fire Lady traveling the castle together.

Had it been any other Fire Lord and Fire Lady, it wouldn't have been comical. But instead of just walking side by side, Toph would carry Zuko around on her hip like he was a child. It was like their thing.

Other couples would rub noses like Sokka and Suki, or link arms like Katara and Aang, but Toph and Zuko were always different. When Aang had first started staying with them, it was a few weeks after the wedding. Toph had jokingly paraded Zuko around on her hip in front of Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka.

"Hey, can you stop daydreaming and put me down?" Zuko's playful grumble snapped Toph out of her reveries.

"No, I think you should stay a while." Toph retorted, placing her lips on top of his. Zuko moaned, and she felt him pull his tongue back from hers when Toph shoved her tongue between their lips. With a playful growl, she slipped her tongue down the back of his throat. Zuko moaned again, causing both their lips to vibrate.

Toph shifted her feet so she was facing the bed and he had his back to it. Without warning, she reached back and unhooked her husbands feet from around her back and pushed him off her. Zuko's arms pushed agains the back of her neck as he fell, and Toph laughed at his futile attempt to keep from crashing onto the bed.

For Toph, their bed was very low, since it was designed to be at Zuko's waist hight. So if he fell from her hips, he would crash down two or three feet. He would probably end up in a dazed heap while she just laughed.

She carefully wrapped one arm around his back and used the other to scoop his knees up from where they had been pressing against her ribs. Toph was now holding him bridal style against her chest. Zuko looked at her with a scared expression on his face.

"You better not drop me Toph." Toph stuck her tongue out at him and unceremoniously dumped him on the bed below. He landed with a heavy grunt, rolling over onto his right side.

Toph passed their dresser on her way around to the side of the bed, and threw him his nightclothes. She knew he didn't care if she was in the room when he changed, but she always went into the bathroom anyway. She had to change either way, and she would rather do it in the bathroom, even if he did turn around.

Toph rolled onto the bed, smirking at Zuko when he mumbled sleepily. She flicked him on the tip of his nose and grinned when he swatted at her hand.

"One of these days I'm going to tell Sokka and Mai you abuse me." Zuko grumbled with a yawn.

"Yes, our best friends, who have both seen you laugh when I mess with you, are going to save you from this 'abuse'." Toph teased as he rolled over. She heard him mumbled something around the lines of 'Shut up' and grinned as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
